Scorpion Gets Down With The Sickness
by Bloodlustful
Summary: Post-Deception. Scorpion, though he has saved the realms from Onaga, still needs to make Quan Chi pay for killing his family and clan, and makes this evident to the Elder Gods in quite the badass and unexpected way before confronting the sorcerer. The song by the band "Disturbed" titled "Down With The Sickness" is parodied. Rated M for violence, blood and language.


Well, hi there, my fellow kombatants! I'm writing my first Mortal Kombat fanfic for some time, and it's focused around the best, most popular, most awesome and most complex character in the entire series. Namely, the one and only Scorpion! He's my(and many people's)favorite character in the franchise, so I decided to make a story centered around him coupled with a song, or really a parody thereof, that was appropriate for him.

So in this story, Scorpion, after he's destroyed the Dragon King who is Onaga, is commended by the Elder Gods and the inhabitants of the realms for his deed, but he also makes it clear that he still needs to destroy Quan Chi to make him pay for killing his family and manipulating him into thinking Sub-Zero did it. To express himself in the best way possible, Scorpion performs a parody of the Disturbed song titled "Down With The Sickness".

THINGS TO NOTE:

This fanfic takes place post Mortal Kombat Deception, but I also ignore any and all games that take place after that game and don't count them as part of the franchise. So as far as me and this fic are concerned, this is a post-series story.

I own none of the characters, shown or mentioned. They all belong to Mortal Kombat. And I don't own the song "Down With The Sickness", either, as that belongs to the band called Disturbed.

Scorpion Gets Down With The Sickness

Although Scorpion knew it was quite the victory for him to have destroyed Onaga, The Dragon King, and saved the realms and the universe in the process, and although he could both understand and appreciate the commendation he was receiving from both the Elder Gods and all of the realm's inhabitants for his heroic deed, he was unable to ignore what was festering in him at the same time.

Namely, his ever burning and hate-filled need for revenge on Quan Chi, the monstrous sorcerer of a treacherous villain who killed his family, made him think Sub-Zero was the culprit, played a major role in ruining his life and committed other atrocities aplenty. Since being tossed into Shang Tsung's soulnado that led to the heavens by the two Oni, Drahmin and Moloch, he'd known Quan Chi was still out there and not yet destroyed and thus made to pay for his crimes, be they against him or otherwise.

So now that Scorpion had completed his mission against the Dragon King, who was both eliminated and no longer a threat as a result of that, all of his allies having been destroyed, too, it was high time, he felt, to let the Elder Gods know of how his quest was not yet over even now. It happened as follows. Raiden told Scorpion: "Scorpion, you have completed your mission so very beautifully. All of the realms are saved, and I, along with the other Elder Gods, can tell clearly of how those who inhabit them are as grateful to you as we are proud of you."

"Indeed, they say many things in your favor and honor, as we can tell." Fujin told him. "I am not surprised, either, for the threat has finally passed. All thanks to you." Scorpion replied to this with: "Well, I've just got to say one thing, now that Onaga's been destroyed and now that all of the realms are salvaged and safe once more." "Yes, Scorpion?" Fujin asked, and Raiden added on: "What is that?" Scorpion then explained: "Not that I don't appreciate how you Elder Gods all saved me from certain destruction when I was trapped in that Soulnado, and not that I don't have a full understanding of how important what I did was, but despite this and how it is good that the ones who inhabit the realms are thankful to me for what I've done, I still have one big problem."

"I see. And what is that problem?" Raiden asked. Scorpion answered him with: "As I do believe you Elder Gods know, Quan Chi is still at large and alive. He is the one who killed all of my family and clan, and the one who pinned the blame on Sub-Zero, making us enemies until the truth was revealed to me. And this is before you throw on all of his other evil deeds, sins, crimes and atrocities. That said, and given my deep hatred for, personal grudge against and enmity that I have toward him, it should be no surprise that, even now, my quest and mission are not complete at all. I must destroy him! I must make him pay!"

"I suppose that, all things considered, your current state of mind is understandable, and especially since you were, as we recall, on the hunt for Quan Chi when Drahmin and Moloch had attacked you and tossed you into the Soulnado." Fujin told Scorpion. "Indeed, I was. And had I found him before they found me, he'd be dead by now. I can assure you of that." Scorpion said a second later. "To be honest, I think that I should make it perfectly clear just how much I want to see Quan Chi's sorry, treacherous ass as good as goddamn destroyed in a way most unusual for a ninja specter from the Neatherrealm such as myself, but which still emphasizes and explains it in the most perfect way possible."

Raiden asked him: "What way is that, Scorpion?" Scorpion responded: "I'm going to do a performance of sorts. A musical one, and one which is certain to get my point across in a way so, if Quan Chi were to hear it despite how he obviously won't, it might very well scare even his remorseless and vile self to death, especially if sung by one who hates him and causes him to feel fear as much as me." Raiden looked to Fujin with a little bit of surprise in his eyes and vice versa before both of them did the same with the other Elder Gods and vice versa. Then they turned to Scorpion and Fujin said to him: "I think you've earned the right, given all you've done for all of the realms and the obvious chip you have on your shoulder, so you now have our permission to perform." "We will help you find Quan Chi and make him pay after you are done, if you want." Raiden added. "I would definitely like that, and my thanks." Scorpion told him.

After he'd said this, some badass, intense, hardcore beat music began playing in the background, and Scorpion started his song. "Can you feel that? Ah, shit! Drowning deep in my sea of loathing! Kill Quan Chi I surely will! Will he give in to me? It seems what's left of my human side is slowly changing in me! Will it be gone from me? Looking at my own reflection, when suddenly it changes! Violently it changes! Oh, no! There's no turning back, Quan Chi! You've woken up the demon in me!"

Scorpion, after this verse, sang a chorus: "Get up, come on, get down with the sickness! Get up, come on, get down with the sickness! Get up, come on, get down with the sickness! Feel my wrath and hate, and watch as it flows from me! Get up, come on, get down with the sickness! Motherfucker, get up, come on, get down with the sickness! You fucker, get up, come on, get down with the sickness! Madness is the gift, that has been given to me!"

Scorpion went into another verse: "I see in you, Quan Chi, the fear is now rising! Don't try to deny what's your fate! Will you give in to me? It seems that all that was good has died and is decaying in me! Will you give in to me? It seems you're having some trouble in dealing with these changes! Living with these changes! Oh, no! The world is a scary place now that you've woken up the demon in me!"

Scorpion once more did a chorus, the same one as before: "Get up, come on, get down with the sickness! Get up, come on, get down with the sickness! Get up, come on, get down with the sickness! Feel my wrath and hate, and watch as it flows from me! Get up, come on, get down with the sickness! Motherfucker, get up, come on, get down with the sickness! You fucker, get up, come on, get down with the sickness! Madness is the gift, that has been given to me!"

Scorpion's next of verses was: "And when I dream…and when I dream…and when I dream…and when I dream…NO, QUAN CHI! YOU WON'T DO IT AGAIN! YOU WON'T DO IT AGAIN! I'LL KILL YOU OFF GOOD! I PROMISE! NO, QUAN CHI! YOU CAN'T WIN! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO KILL MY FAMILY, QUAN CHI?! BUT NOW I'M HURTING YOU! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO BE SO EVIL! WHY DON'T YOU, WHY DON'T YOU JUST FUCK OFF AND DIE! WHY CAN'T YOU JUST FUCK OFF AND DIE! WHY CAN'T YOU JUST SUFFER AND DIE! NEVER WILL I FALL FOR YOUR TRICKS AGAIN, CHI! FUCK YOU! I DON'T NEED THIS SHIT! YOU VILE, TREACHEROUS, DISGUSTING FUCKING CUNT! HOW WOULD YOU LIKE TO SEE HOW PAIN FEELS, QUAN CHI?! HERE IT COMES! GET READY TO DIE!"

Scorpion now sang one last chorus: "Get up, come on, get down with the sickness! Get up, come on, get down with the sickness! Get up, come on, get down with the sickness! Feel my wrath and hate, and watch as it flows from me! Get up, come on, get down with the sickness! Motherfucker, get up, come on, get down with the sickness! You fucker, get up, come on, get down with the sickness! Madness is the gift, that has been given to me! Madness has now come over me!"

Scorpion was finished, and here is what happened next of all. Everyone who had heard his song was amazed at how talented and adept he'd been. After Scorpion said: "All right, I'm finished. I take it I've goddamn gotten my fucking point the fuck across quite well?" "Oh, most indeed." Raiden told him. "We are quite surprised by how well you did that and how good you turn out to be at it despite not being the type one would expect to be skilled at that sort of thing." "It also goes without saying that we're more certain than ever that we're going to make sure you find Quan Chi and destroy him, especially since you'll be doing the realms and this universe a favor as much as yourself." Fujin let Scorpion know.

"Very well, then. Let's find out his current location so I can finish what I started when I took him into the Neatherrealm with me." Scorpion spoke. So the Elder Gods all did what had to be done to pinpoint Quan Chi's location, and once he was found, Raiden then said: "We've seen where he is right now, Scorpion. It turns out that, after I let loose that explosive lightning to try and destroy the Dragon King, which unfortunately did not work, and I was destroyed along with Quan Chi and Shang Tsung, the latter two went to the Neatherrealm while I came back as a sort of living dead thunder god."

Fujin then went on: "However, Quan Chi, despite now being trapped in the Netherrealm along with Shang Tsung, was still as treacherous, cunning and self-serving as ever, even in death and when he was to be damned for the crimes he committed in life. His soul evaded being taken hold of by the demons and rulers of the Netherrealm long enough so that he found a special and potent magic stone which restored him to life, though he was still in the Netherrealm and needed to find a way out. Right now, he is in Nekros, and he seeks means to exit the Netherrealm." Then Raiden told Scorpion: "Since you are most powerful in the Netherrealm, and, despite being fully restored to life and thus at the peak of his power, Quan Chi gets weaker the longer he is there, I would advise you to go now and see him destroyed for good."

"Gladly." Scorpion answered, and he then said: "Thank you again for all your help, Elder Gods, and I am glad to have been your champion and stopped Onaga, but now it's time for me to tie up a loose end which has been plaguing my life for much too long! Farewell!" He teleported a second later, obviously to the Netherrealm. He made sure it would make him end up not only in the city of Nekros, but right where Quan Chi was. After this happened, Scorpion hearing his foe and target going: "Damn it, there has to be something I can do to exit this place and start fresh with my goals of conquest!" Just then, Quan Chi heard a voice he had no problem recognizing.

"Quan Chi!" Scorpion called, and Quan Chi tried to run, knowing he would get weaker here while Scorpion would get stronger and thus that he was doomed if he tried to fight him, in particular due to Scorpion's vindictive hatred of him, but Scorpion made him stop running by the means of booming: "QUAN CHI!" Quan Chi promptly stopped and turned around, and Scorpion told him: "We meet again, sorcerer. And as long a time as it's been, and as much as I've done and been through, I have NOT forgotten who murdered my family and clan and pinned it on Sub-Zero, making us rivals for a long time."

"Stay back, Scorpion…" Quan Chi managed to squeeze out, fear quite evident in his voice. He was normally unflappable, but he was face to face with the worst foe at the worst time in the worst possible place. Scorpion said: "Quan Chi, you took everything from me. My family, my clan, my humanity, my life. Now it's time for me to return the fucking favor by ending your life right here and now. No more running. No more escaping. No more of your minions in my way. It's time to die." "Never!" Quan Chi boomed. "Even as the advantage is yours here, I will neither yield nor lose to you!"

"You're wrong, asshole. Dead wrong." Scorpion snarled. Quan Chi then said: "Bring it on, then. Ready to die, motherfucker? Because now I kill you!" "You can't kill me. I'm already dead. Just like you're about to be even more dead than I am." Scorpion spat back. With that, the two of them got into a fight, and here's how said fight went down. First, Scorpion fired his spear at Quan Chi and snared him in the chest, pulling him over and saying: "GET OVER HERE!" He subsequently made hellfire come out of the ground and burn him. "AAAAAARRRGGHHHH! ERAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Quan Chi yelled from these attacks.

But Quan Chi fought back by means of doing his sliding kick move to knock Scorpion into the air and make him hit the ground hard. "UNNNNNHHHH! UUUUUUUHHHHHH!" Scorpion let out. As he got up, so did Quan Chi, and the two spun to face one another from quite opposite sides of where they'd been facing each other before. Scorpion yelled: "My family and clan must be avenged, and you must pay for all your other crimes! I will make sure you do so with your wretched life, you cocksucking piece of shit motherfucker!" "Fuck you!" Quan Chi's reply came out as. "You'll do nothing but fall to me, one way or the other, no matter what the hell it fucking takes!"

Scorpion teleported over to Quan Chi and did a flaming backflip kick to knock him down a second before landing and going: "I wouldn't fucking count on that shit! Have a taste of your own damn medicine, you son of a bitch bastard!" Quan Chi got up and fired his mystical sickly green skull projectiles at Scorpion, each one hitting him as Quan Chi stated: "It matters not how hard you fight against me, nor how long this will take, bastard cunt! At the end of this fight, you will be more dead than ever and a victim of the realm you once thrived in, and I will be on my way the fuck out of here!"

Scorpion teleported and reappeared to the left of Quan Chi, landing a kick on his skull, then teleported to reappear to the right of Quan Chi and once more land a kick on his head. As soon as he landed, Scorpion stated: "The rightness of your fucking words is as nil and empty as your chances of surviving this final battle of ours, you fucked-up thundercunt!" Quan Chi hit his adversary with bolts of magic, making Scorpion go: "E-RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" and then landed punches, kicks, elbows, knees and open-handed hits galore into Scorpion, going as he did so: "Funny you should say that, since I was about to say those exact words to you!" He was, however, countered by how Scorpion struck back by landing just as many punches, elbows, kicks, knees and open-handed hits into Quan Chi as Quan Chi delivered to him.

Both of them also dodged and/or blocked a lot, but they still connected with their blows more often than not. However, Scorpion suddenly gained the upper hand when he knocked Quan Chi back by hitting his hated rival with fireballs. "YAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRGGGHH!" Quan Chi cried out, and Scorpion then drew out his sword, going: "All right, you fucking piece of fucking fuck, it's time for me to cut your life short!" "Wrong, you overconfident blowhard!" Quan Chi exploded as he drew out his broadswords. "I will now cut you down to size!" They got into a swordfight, quite naturally, and their blades clashed against each other as often as they got a strike of any kind, cut, stab, chop, you name it, onto the owner's opponent. It lasted this way up until Scorpion made the move which would ensure victory for him.

To be precise, he swung his sword about so that he would both cut Quan Chi in further places and strike his arms as one of said places so he'd drop his sword. Subsequently, he stuck Quan Chi through the shoulder with his sword and pulled it out, right before he landed a solid backhand punch and did a spin kick which knocked Quan Chi to the ground, and due to how all this time spent in the Netherrealm by them both had made Scorpion that much stronger and Quan Chi that much weaker, it should be no surprise that Quan Chi was now defeated. Scorpion said to him: "I have beaten you, Quan Chi. And now I am going to finish you off once and for all! My long-awaited revenge is here at very long last!"

After saying these words, he fired his spear to embed its head in Quan Chi's shoulder and pulled as so to rip off his arm. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGHHHH!" Quan Chi howled. Scorpion then fired his spear to embed its head in Quan Chi's thigh and pulled as so to rip off his leg. "E-RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRGGGGHHH!" Quan Chi screamed. As he bled from where his ripped off limbs used to be, Scorpion walked on over and said: "I could have just beheaded you, but your suffering needs to be equal to the pain I was put through thanks to you." Quan Chi was going out pathetically: "No! NO! NO!" After a wide opening of his eyes, Scorpion then said these words.

"You are begging for mercy, and from me, no less, after all you've done and how truly ruthless and heartless you've always been? I would have thought that you cared more about your dignity than that. I would have expected you to be stronger than that. I suppose that, for all your wickedness and misdeeds, you are, at the end of the day, nothing but a worthless, pitiful and all around pathetic coward." "Scorpion, don't do this!" Quan Chi begged, but Scorpion paid none of his miserable, sorry beseeching any heed at all. He took a hold of Quan Chi's head, set him afire, let him burn and scream in pain for a while, then finally finished him off by breaking his neck. In the next instant, he tossed his corpse and his two dismembered limbs into a nearby river of lava.

"Goodbye and good riddance, Quan Chi." Scorpion said firmly. "Now you are even more dead than you were before, and your soul will be trapped forever in the endless torture which the Netherrealm provides. Just as your body is no more now that the lava I tossed your corpse pieces in has consumed it. Though I think I'll stay in the Netherrealm for now, simply to revel and bask in my victory over you, now that I've finally avenged my family and clan and gotten my revenge on your ass, plus seen to it you'll never commit another act of evil again, I will sooner or later be returning to the Elder Gods, both to inform them of my victory and to find out what will happen next. Plenty else will happen following that. But at the moment, I am going to indulge in the very fruits of my final and permanent triumph over you and payback for all you did to me and a great many others. No wrong done against me shall go unpunished, and you are no exception at all!"

THE END

So, how did you like it? Please rate and review, everybody! And I hope you liked both the song parody(which I hope fit Scorpion as well as it was meant to)and the way that I threw in a few Punisher movie references, especially since that movie came out in 2004, much like Mortal Kombat: Deception did(albeit at different times of that year)!


End file.
